Puedes contar conmigo, Chrona
by Haruko-Chii
Summary: Él, un chico con el ego en las nubes. Ella, insegura de si misma y tímida. Pero ambos comparten algo que se convertirá en una hermosa amistad.


**¡Ohayou! **

**Me di cuenta de que no hay muchos fics de Black Star y Chrona, por eso, me arriesgué a hacer un One-Shot :) (no me odien xD)**

**No es que los voy a emparejar ni nada, solo demuestra su amistad. Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p>La peor pesadilla de Death City había ocurrido: El kishin, que gracias a Medusa Gorgón, había regresado.<p>

Pero la inquietud que provocaba él saber que poco a poco estaban siendo consumidos por la Frecuencia de Locura del Alma, no impidió a los chicos actuar casi con normalidad.

Saliendo de la sala Luna Creciente, se encontraban Death the Kid, Black Star y Maka con sus respectivas armas.

-Que bueno que Chrona pudo quedarse aquí, ¿verdad?- Comentaba Tsubaki después de las clases de Stein, optimista a pesar de todo.

-Así es, aunque, desgraciadamente no todos piensan lo mismo, Tsubaki...- Aclaró Maka, con tristeza. Soul puso una mano en el hombro de Maka, y esta vez, fue él quien habló.

-Ya sabes, Tsubaki, a la mayoría no le agrada que Chrona esta aquí... Ella... es algo así como una media-bruja. Son las enemigas de Shibusen. No es de extrañar que todos la miren de forma diferente.

Esto último dicho por el albino, despertó la atención de Black Star, que estaba al lado de su arma.

_Mirarla de forma diferente, ¿eh?_, pensó nuestro egocéntrico dios, esbozando una sonrisa apenas visible. _Sé lo que se siente._ ¡Claro! Era obvio que el peliazul se identificara con Chrona, puesto que el era el único sobreviviente de el plan Hoshi, mucha gente fue indiferente con él.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Kid le habló.

-¡Oye, Black Star!

-¿E-h?

-¿Vienes con nosotros?, iremos a jugar baloncesto.

-¡AHA, USTEDES VAYAN, MORTALES, SU DIOS TIENE ALGO MÁS IMPORTANTE QUE HACER! ¡HAHAHAHA!- Y ahí volvió Black Star...

-¿N-no irás Black Star?- preguntó la bonita chica alta de cabello negro, algo decepcionada.

-¿Te perderás un partido de baloncesto, hermano?- Soul estaba curioso. ¿Que podía ser más importante que pasar el tiempo con sus amigos?

-¿Que harás, Black Star?- Si Maka, ve al punto.

-¡CHRONA NECESITA LA VISITA DE UN DIOS PARA ALEGRARLE LA VIDA, ¿NO CREEN?!- Aunque la idea dejó boquiabiertos a todos, a Maka le pareció una buena situación para que su amiga socializara con alguien que no fuera ella.

-¡Bien!- dijo la rubia ceniza, contenta.

-¿S-segura que esta bien que vaya, Maka?- preguntó Liz.

-¡Claro que esta bien onee-chan! ¡Si nos conoce a todos, tal vez quiera venir a jugar baloncesto con nosotros la próxima vez, ¿Verdad, Maka?

-Es cierto Patty.

-¡ESTA BIEN, MORTALES, VAYAN SIN MI, SÉ QUE ES DIFÍCIL NO TENERME CERCA, PERO SU DIOS TIENE QUE QUE AYUDAR A UNA INDEFENSA CHICA, YAHOO!- Se fue corriendo rápidamente por los pasillos... Y así como se fue, volvió, agitado- ¡M-MAKA, ¿CUAL ES LA HABITACIÓN DE CHRONA?!- A ella se le resbaló una gotita de la cabeza, pero le dió las indicaciones. Y esta vez, se fue ara no volver.

-Al final, es un poco solidario, ¿no?- dijo Soul, orgulloso por su amigo.

-Si.- respondió Tsubaki, de la misma forma.

~.~.~

Chrona, que gracias a Maka sé quedó en Death City, estaba en uno de los cuartos para invitados de Shibusen, sentada el El Señor Rincón, abrazando fuertemente a su almohada, escuchando a Ragnarok quejarse de el lugar en donde estaban, cuando abrieron su puerta de una patada, sin siquiera tocar.

-¡CHRONA, ORE-SAMA QUIERE HABLAR CONTIGO, TENGAMOS UNA CHARLA AMISTOSA!- Grito "Ore-sama", asustando a Chrona.

-¡Hey idiota, ¿que demonios te pasa?!- respondió Ragnarok, molesto. Allí fue cuando Black Star se percató de la presencia de Chrona en el rincón.

-¡HA! ¡TE ENCONTRÉ!- Gritó nuevamente mientras se acercaba a Chrona, y ella se alejaba.

-¡IDIOTA, LA ESTAS ASUSTANDO!- Y ahí estaba Ragnarok, acariciando la el pelo de Chrona, como si de un animalito de se tratara. Adoraba a su miester, aunque demostrara lo contrario, de verdad la quería y se preocupaba por ella.

-Oh, ¡perdón!- se disculpó el peliazul, frotándose la nuca, se cerró la puerta, y se sentó en el Señor Rincón junto a Chrona. Esta, lo miró sorprendida. ¿Por que alguien tan "grandioso" como él quería estar con ella? Una vez en el suelo, no sabía como empezar la conversación. Ragnarok lo miraba listo para echarlo ante cualquier movimiento extraño.- Este cuarto... ¿no crees que le falta color?- preguntó al echar un vistazo a aquel gris sitió.

-N-no me gustan mucho los colores- respondió la hija de Medusa, aún con la cabeza a sus rodillas.-¿P-por que has venido?- Ya le parecía muy extraño que no se haya ido a los segundos entrar. Él sonrío.

-Chrona... sé como te sientes. Sé lo difícil que es cargar con las miradas y comentarios de las personas.- Chrona levantó su cabeza, y mostró unos ojos iluminados.- Pero, tienes a el gran Black Star contigo- Y la tenía que arruinar con su egoísmo (- - U)

-¿C-como Maka? ¿Como un amigo?- _¿Acabo de hacer otro amigo? ¿Black Star quiere mi amistad?_ Estaba a punto de dejar caer una lágrima cuando Black Star la atrapó con su dedo.

-Si, Chrona, ¡Como un amigo!-Sonrío. Una sonrisa linda y amable. Si no fuera por que estaba contento por Chrona, Ragnarok ya hubiese reaccionado. Pero solo apoyo sus bracitos en la cabeza de su técnico y sonrió para sus adentros.- Y no solo yo. Puedo asegurártelo, Chrona.- Por primera vez, él moreno vio a Chrona sonreír. -¡WAUW! ¡Deberías sonreír más, tienes una sonrisa muy bella!- le decía mientras estiraba sus mejillas para hacerla sonreír de nuevo. Dejó de hacerlo y continúo su charla.- Eres una chica muy agradable, Chrona. No tardarás en hacer amigos.

-G-gra...cias, Black Star...

-Soy tu amigo. Y como todos, haré lo que sea para verte feliz.- Volvió a sonreír, a lo que Chrona se sonrojo, aunque no de la misma manera que lo hacía cuando hablaba con Kid.

-¡No eres tan malo, gritón!- La espada demoniaca decidió hablar.- Black Star rió. En verdad le agradaba Chrona. Estaba seguro que en poco tiempo, se convertiría en una gran amiga para él.

Mientras estaban sentados, Black Star le contaba orgulloso sobre sus "increíbles" aventuras, mientras Chrona escuchaba atentamente, sorprendida. En cambio, Ragnarok, se había dormido.

~.~.~

-Hey, chicos, Black Star se esta tardando mucho, ¿no creen?- Comentó Maka, sentada leyendo un libro, mientras los chicos descansaban después de un arduo partido.

-Si, será mejor mejor que volvamos, no quiero que mi chica este a solas tanto tiempo con ese mono asimétrico.- dijo Kid distraído, tanto que no se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad había dicho. ¿Su chica?. Todos quedaron viendo a Kid, esperando que aclare sus palabras.-N-no dije "mi chica", d-dije AQUELLA chica. Si, es... que... quizá se... s-se asustó y...- Antes de que continuara, Soul se golpeo la frente, ¡que tonto era su amigo a la hora de mentir!. Le hizo un gesto para que cerrara la boca de un vez.

-¡Bien!- Habló Liz- Mejor volvemos a Shibusen y vemos como están los chicas, ¿si?

Ya era tarde cuando los seis chicos llegaron a a la escuela.

Bajaron las escaleras, hasta llegar a cuarto de Chrona, y al abrir la puerta, en el rincón, se encontraban Black Star y Chrona sentados, juntadas sus cabeza y durmiendo. Así, eran todo ternura. Quedaron mirando, en silencio.

-Parece que les espera una gran amistad.- dijo contenta Tsubaki.

-Si...- Respondió Maka, sonriente.

-Bien, será mejor que los saquemos de el suelo, antes que se resfríen.- Dijo Soul, tomando a Black Star y cargándolo a su espalda, mientras Maka ponía a Chrona en su cama. Ninguno de los dos se despertó en el acto.

-Al parecer, no le costará mucho adaptarse, ¿no creen?- Comentó Liz.

-¡Es cierto, onee-chan, llevaremos a Chrona a jugar con nosotros~!

Salieron todos de la habitación, excepto Kid.

-Todos somos tus amigos, Chrona.- Sonrió, y le dio un cálido beso en la frente.

Al salir último, cerró la puerta.

**Es un fic raro, lo sé, pero la verdad me gusta mucho la relación~**

**¡Besitos!**


End file.
